S'UP
S'UP is a take-off of Disney and Pixar's UP and is spoofed with MTV's Jersey Shore. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 11: [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] Summary Everything is great in Carl Fredricksen's flying house, until the cast of MTV's Jersey Shore show up. References *Florida *South Beach *Tater Tots *Gatorade *Greedo *''Hairspray'' Characters *Carl Fredricksen *Jenni "JWoww" Farley *Michael "The Situation" Sorrentino *Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi *Paul "Pauly D" DelVecchio *Ronnie Ortiz-Magro Transcript [The segment begins like Up began: in a bid to fulfill Carl's dream of visiting Paradise Falls, but without Ellie accompanying him, over one thousand balloons lift Carl Fredricksen and his house out of the City and into the air. But this time, the visitors to Carl's going to be a bit... different.] Carl Fredricksen: Ha ha! We did it, Ellie! We're finally free of all those idiots. on the door. stops and scratches [Carl frowns and opens the door to find the Jersey Shore gang. Different music plays.] Ronnie Ortiz-Magro: S'up! Michael '"'The Situation"' Sorrentino': Yo, you got a situation here... and here. Jenni '"'JWoww"' Farley': We saw balloons and thought it was a party. Ronnie: Now we're REALLY HIGH! Nicole '"'Snooki"' Polizzi': Balloons... [Title card: S'UP] What, What S'Up? Carl: I assure you there is no party here. Now get out! to shut the door, but Michael stops him Michael: Too late, yo, but if this isn't a house party, let's take this house to the party. gang cheers as they enter the house. Carl: What are you doing?! is sitting on one of the chairs. Michael puts a Florida poster above the fireplace. Michael: We're taking this baby to South Beach. Jenni: Mike, take me home! I feel airsick! Michael: Yo, I'm not ready to leave yet. Jenni: I said take me''' home! and Jenni beat each other up. screen shows Jenni. '''Jenni: Sure, I messed up, but that's how flying houses go. People go a little nuts sometimes. screen cuts to her with Carl. Carl: Why are you talking so close to me? Jenni: I miss the camerazzz...! and holds onto Carl Nicole: into the fridge This place stinks. He doesn't even have any pickles. Ronnie: Yo, pass me a Haterade. Nicole: He doesn't have any. All he has are... Hater-Tots. Ronnie: Ugh! the Hater-Tots I hate this refridgea''hater''! Nicole: Hey, has anyone seen Pauly D? screen cuts to Pauly D sun bathing on top of the house. Pauly D: Yo, who needs a tanning bed when you're this close to the sun? hair sets on fire. Mmm, smells like sausages. Carl: downstairs in his stairlift You kids had better not-- stairlift stops Oh no. plays as the gang are having a disco. A few posters are seen. The house looks like an Italian-American meat factory. Carl: Oh, Ellie, What have they done?! They've turned our house into an Italian-American meat factory. screen cuts to outside the house, showing a hot tub with a large hole in it causing anyone going in it to fall down. Jenni: Look, everyone! A hot tub! on swimsuit Carl: No! Wait! W- we're-- Jenni: in the hot tub and falls through the hole YEAAAAAH!!! falls down from the house Carl: ...30,000 feet in the air. Ronnie: Ha, all I see are 2'' feet in the air. '''Michael': Yo, fool. She can't swim! through the hole in the hot tub AAAAAHHH!!! Ronnie: And you can't fly, poser! Jenni: Weeeeeooh! Michael: S'up. You ready to go home now? Jenni: SHUT UP!! both start fighting again, this time in mid-air Ronnie: Man, that is one STUPID situation! Ducks: QUACK! QUACK! Ronnie: Yo, your phone is ringing. I'll get it. falls through the hole in the hot tub This house is atrocious! Carl: Ellie, we're in luck. These kids are dropping like flies. but two... Paul: the bathroom blowing his face with a hair dryer AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Nicole: What are you doing? Paul: Blow-drying my hair. Plus, I like to yell when I get ready. blowing his face with the hair dryer AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Nicole: We're coming up on South Beach. Maybe you should throw your chains overboard to act as an anchor. Paul ''': Whatever you say. through the window and falls down from the house '''Nicole: I didn't mean with you in 'em. Paul: This is way better than blow-drying my hair. Carl: [throwing the Jersey Shore gang's clothes out] We did it, Ellie. It's back to you and me. as Nicole appears next to him Nicole: Hey, pal. You wanna make out? We're about the same size. Carl: Uhh... have you tried the'' jacuzzi yet? '''Nicole': Oh ho ho, you have to be smarter than that to get rid of me. looks at the audience, he kicks Nicole out of his house, literally, and Nicole screams Carl: Maybe Florida isn't such a bad idea after all. his hand in hair gel [Carl's house lands at the center of Fossil Village. Carl opens the door, wearing some similar clothes to the Jersey Shore gang. Music plays.] Carl: S'up, folks? Let's party. cheer (segment ends) Trivia/Goofs *There was a goof outside where Michael had no body. *Ronnie was reading a MAD magazine. * In the Latin American version, Carl says "Oh, Ellie, What have they done? They've turned our house into an Italian-American brothel. The word was not appropriate to be used in a children' animated TV show. *Russell, Dug and Kevin did not appear in this. *This is the sixth segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. The previous segments were *#[[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']] *#[[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']] *#[[uGlee|'uGlee']] *# [[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *#'Big Time Rushmore' Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts